Blog
by Akatsaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno abrió un blog en la internet el lunes, 18 de octubre de 2010, de la empresa Google; Blogger, ahí publica sus anécdotas, pensamientos, cosas que le gustan y lo que le pasa día a día.
1. Primera horrible entrada

_**Hola, hola hermosuras de persona, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fanfic ▬bueno, más que nuevo Fanfic es mi blog, decidí trasladar las entradas de dicho para acá, espero que les guste.**_

_**Me disculpo por la forma de narrar, puesto que en las letras que verán a continuación son del año 2009, o sea de lo primerito que escribí, por tanto era una inexperta en la materia ▬traté de mejorarlo lo mejor que pude, pero sin que perdiera el formato de antaño que tenía, con forme vaya agregando las entradas podrán darse cuenta como fue cambiando mi mente y la forma de narrar.**_

_**Sí quieren pasarse por mi blog, aquí tienen el link (también se encuentra en mi perfil): **_

** akatsaki. blogspot. mx/**

_**En fin, no las aburro más, ojalá que le den una oportunidad y logre gustarles.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, se les quiere, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

**Bienvenido**

_Bienvenidos: Hola a usted, espero que esté de lo mejor, comenzaré por describirme un poco:_  
_Soy una chica seria y en ocasiones fría, pocas personas conocen; mí lado tierno, comprensivo, divertido, etc._  
_Soy una amiga en la que siempre puedes contar, apoyarte, consolarte, etc._  
_Amig : No estoy contigo en las buenas, pero estoy siempre en las malas contigo._  
_En esté Blog publicó (publicaré) escritos, pensamientos, historias (FanFic's), etc; "de mí autoría: por favor no los tomes, respeta mí trabajo por favor"._  
_Un cordial saludo a usted, que tenga un muy buen día, tarde, noche o madrugada. _  
_Su amiga y servidora: Sakura (Saku)._

* * *

**La vida**

La vida en veces es hermosa, otras es realmente horrible, eso lo sé por experiencia propia. Algo que aprendí es que de la vida se puede esperar cualquier cosa, ¿por qué? Simple; cuando todo va bien en tú vida, de repente, algo malo debe de pasar en ella o al menos a mí me pasa eso muy regularmente.

Igual… solo vivimos para trabajar claro que eso lo piensan solamente los conformistas, sin embargo yo no soy una conformista; yo vivo por mis sueños y objetivos en la vida, no para solo trabajar y busco trabajos que sean de mi gusto para desempeñarme lo mejor que pueda.

La vida es cruel, pero también es muy amable con todos nosotros. Hay mucha maldad en el mundo ▬estoy noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que la ven todos ustedes en donde viven▬. La vida no es como en los animes, en donde "el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal", ojalá lo fuera, y por otros lados no, así estamos bien ▬lo único que puedo agradecer es que existan los animes, puesto que estos nos enseñan varios valores y nos alejan de la realidad en la que vivimos, al igual lo hacen los libros, películas y música.

Bueno, creo que ya llego la hora de presentarme...

Me llamo Sakura, algunos amigos me dicen Saku, me encantan los animes y mangas, amo la música Rock, Heavy Metal, Metalcore ▬y todos los variantes de esta música, sin embargo también escucho otro tipo de música▬, igualmente amo escribir, dibujar, hacer AMV'S, tomar fotos, cantar, tocar la guitarra y el piano, entre algunas muchas otras cosas.

Vivo en Ciudad Juárez, México, se los digo porque sé que nada malo me puede pasar, o al menos no algo más malo… ya que Cd. Juárez es: la ciudad más violenta del mundo según Internet, investíguenlo y verán que no miento.

Tengo 16 años de edad y cumplo años el 28 de marzo.

Voy para 4°de preparatoria ▬por el momento no estoy estudiando, el año que viene entro, primeramente Dios.

Hice este Blog para decir lo que pienso, siento, escribir ▬cualquier tipo de cosa▬ y tal vez publicar aquí mis FanFics ▬libros en proceso, puesto que mí sueño más valioso es llegar a ser escritora profesional, espero con todo mi corazón lograrlo.

Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos.

Se cuidan mucho, nos seguimos leyendo.

Saku.

* * *

**Fin de Año. A punto de que llegue el Año Nuevo.**

Son las 6:20 p.m. del día 31 de Diciembre del 2010.

Solo puedo dar gracias adelantadas porque ya se va a acabar esté año, que estuvo muy lleno de cosas; tanto positivas como negativas, logros, deseos cumplidos, entre otros. Pero, más que nada, conocí personas y se me dieron muy buenas y nuevas oportunidades.

Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esté año que viene ▬faltan 5 horas y 40 minutos exactamente▬: logre salir de varios apuros, disgustos, tristezas, enojos, y todo lo que decida ponérseme en frente.

He sobrevivido en la ciudad más violenta de México ▬varios dicen que del mundo▬, eso me llena de muchas esperanzas y deseos de seguir viviendo. Pido porque todos se la estén pasando muy, muy bien y que hayan logrado aunque sea alguno de sus deseos y propósitos en esté 2010.

Doy gracias a Dios por lo anterior y por mucho más. Pido por ser una mejor persona esté año que viene, aprovechar todo lo bueno que se me presente, aprender y lograr todo lo que me proponga.

Hay que ser mejores personas cada año, cada día, minuto, segundo; llenarnos solo de cosas positivas: "valores, amor, esperanza, todo lo bueno". Un deseo: "que todos ustedes se propongan metas positivas y las cumplan. Mejorar en todo lo que podamos, ayudar, hay que ser mejores y mejores cada día, hay que proponernos cosas positivas y cumplirlas... pero... ¡Hay que hacerlo!".

No podemos dejar que esté hermosos mundo siga cayendo hacia la "maldad, destrucción, desamor, desesperanza, todo lo negativo". Podemos hacer tantas cosas, desde la ecología hasta evitar que este mundo siga en picada.

Yo les deseo un feliz año nuevo y prospero 2011.  
Un saludo a todos ustedes y su familia. Que cumplan todo lo que se propongan.  
Su amiga y servidora: Saku.


	2. ¿Amor? Cursi e inexplicable

_**Hola de nuevo, primero que nada, me disculpo por el primer capítulo, lo puse porque así esta la primera entrada del blog, fue por valor sentimental, además de que de esa forma podrán ver el progreso que tiene la protagonista en su forma de escribir.**_

_**Este capítulo igualmente está feo, pero igual tiene un alto grado de sentimentalismo de mi parte.**_

_**Sí quieren ver el blog se encuentra en mi perfil.**_

_**Las dejo leer, de ante mano muchas gracias por pasarse, nos seguimos leyendo hermosuras, éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

**¿Amor?= Cursi e inexplicable**

Mí dicho y mí pensar… nunca me voy a casar… es mentira, todas y por su puesto yo incluida en ese todas: "soñamos con nuestro príncipe azul, media naranja, amor verdadero, el amor de toda la vida"…

Suena cursi y tonto, pero, todas las personas tenemos aunque sea un poco de lo anterior.

Ahora… no por nada "leo novelas (FanFics, historias, etc) románticas, música con los temas del amor y películas de los mismos temas.

Tengo un gran y extenso repertorio con respecto al tema del amor (se mucho sobre el), pero en ese repertorio "no tengo experiencia alguna" (se la teoría pero no la práctica).

Yo con mis 16 años (casi 17); no he tenido ningún novio (así que pase la regla de los 15 años; "llegar hasta ellos sin novio").

Aunque… en la primaria, según tenía uno, veto a saber si era verdad, pero "nadie sabe lo que es el amor en esa edad o curso, somos niños a esa edad y todo se toma a juego".

Pero bueno, doy gracias, porque; no he necesitado del amor, darle mí amor a algún hombre (entre comillas por que aun no son hombres de verdad, lo son hasta cumplir los 18 y eso no es verdad: no se desarrolla a esa edad el cerebro, cuerpo y madurez completamente, lo mismo pasa con nosotras, las mujeres, siempre aprendemos cosas y maduramos cada día más) y que él me lo regrese o necesitar de algún hombre hasta el día de hoy.

Pero eso si… según yo… "encontré no media naranja, alma gemela, esa cursilería": es mi mejor amigo. No le dije, ni le diré "nada" (soy demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo)… es mí amor secreto (¿sonó romántico? Pues no lo es), que triste...

Dicen… "que hay un roto para un descosido"… ¿cuál soy yo? ¿Quién es mí roto o descosido? No lo sé, lo único que se, es "que esperaré", y cuando acabé la espera… "me entregaré totalmente a ese hombre; en todos los sentidos, que de igual manera me corresponderá, porque, donde hay amor hay amor y eso no se puede ocultar o negar".

Umm… por fuera me veo "infeliz, antisocial, inconforme, aburrida, y esas cosas", pero la verdad es que "no lo soy": todo mí pensar, sentir, ver; me lo guardo para mí misma (o en veces lo comparto con mis seres queridos), no necesito compartirlo o al menos no por ahora.

"No hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, ni mucho menos hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia (o sin antes conocerlas)".

¿Amor? Hay muchas clases de amor: "el de pareja, sangre (familia), amigos, etc, etc". Pero muchas veces el amor se confunde con: "obsesión, ambición, idealismo, admiración, etc, etc"; hay que tener cuidado con ellos.


End file.
